Girls can be samurais
by Tsuna Sawada Luver 4ever
Summary: You, (Name) (Last Name), are part of Shinsengumi, the only girl who fights. Under certain circumstances of course. This is your life.


So, I'm deciding to start doing reader inserts. And since I just started this series, why the hell not?

* * *

You had heard news about this new 'guy'. Some people were saying he was actually a she. That had to surprise the others.

You yourself were a girl. But you told the others to look at you as a guy, but they couldn't do that in the hot springs.

You were just coming back from a mission. Those failed experiments were roaming around again and you were sent out.

You stopped the nearest person, "Where's Toshizo and the others?" They gave you directions, just down the hall. You nodded and continued walking until you came to the room. You slammed it open, surprising the stranger in front of the door.

"Eh? (Name)-chan, you're back already?" You didn't answer Shinpachi's question as you stared down at the 'boy' in front of you. He seemed to let out a gasp, scared of your look. You were sort of glaring. You reached a hand down, picking the other up and facing so that he faced you and the others couldn't see what you were doing.

You had yanked apart his shirt to reveal her breasts. You knew it! It was a girl. "(Name)!" Came the shouts of the males around you, their faces becoming red, despite the fact they couldn't see anything. You fixed her shirt, patting her shoulder. "I heard rumors about you. I'm (Name) (Last-Name), it's very nice to meet you." You gave a smile, holding out your hand. The guys assumed you were just happy to have another female around.

"Chizuru Yukimura, it's nice to meet you as well, (Name)." She took your hand, nervously returning the smile with a blush. To you, she was adorable.

"That was uncalled for, (Name)." Toshizo spoke, giving her a stern look.

"Hey, I wanted to know. I was curious, okay?" You held your hands up in defense. You moved to sit next to Sanosuke, who moved over to make room for you. "Well, anyways, the mission went well. There were at least three of them. They were easily taken care of." The attention was still on you as you spoke.

"Well, that's good to hear, right?" Keisuke spoke gently, smiling at you. You returned the smile.

"I was only slightly injured," This time everyone's looks became worried. Even Chizuru's. Giving a nervous laugh, you waved your hands, "I wrapped it up don't worry!"

"What happened?" Toshizo asked, his voice quiet like Keisuke's.

"Aha - well, while I was taking care of the second one, the third one snuck up on me and sliced my leg." Their eyes wondered down to the bandages wrapped around most of your thigh.

Okita's hand moved towards your thigh and on reflex, you kicked him in the face, in which he went flying. Everyone seemed to laugh at that. "(Name) is sensitive when it comes to her wounds, remember?" Yeah, that was it. But the only one who looked really worried was Chizuru. You blinked at her, before raising a hand and waving with a smile. She blushed and looked away. What a shy girl...

"Here, (Name)-chan, you have to be hungry." Heisuke spoke, picking up his fish and putting it on the plates set in front of you. But, before it could reach the plate Shinpachi picked it up and popped it into his mouth. Immediately, you and Heisuke let out a cry of anger, moving to hit him. His hands were placed on your foreheads as he pushed you back, finishing up the fish.

"Goddammit, you always eat _our_ food." Mainly Heisuke's, but no one else was complaining.

"So, why is Chizuru here?" You asked, eyes settling on the girl.

"She's looking for her father. Kondou-san." Your eyes narrowed. Everyone knew how you disliked that man. No one really knew why.

"(Name)-sama, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" You looked over at the girl, your eyes becoming cold. Mostly everyone's heads bowed.

"Because of my past. Would you like to hear about it?" You asked, your gaze still on her. She gave a small nod, gulping. You let out a sigh. "When I was fifteen years old, I was out late, running errands for my mother. While walking home with the foods, I ran into a group of thugs..." Everyone heard you sniff, looking to see if you were crying but you weren't. "I...I lost my family and myself that day." Her eyes widened as she was picking up on what you were saying.

"I'm sor - " You cut into her sentence.

"Don't be." You quickly stood, fixing your robes. "I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll go rest." And with that, you walked out of the room.


End file.
